Party Crashers
Party Crashers is the thirteenth episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It premiered on January 16, 2016 to an audience of 1.58 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Triple G is playing the new game. Hudson wants to eat a world record count of raisins. Double G then shoots a bow and arrow making a hole in the wall to which Babe says that he has to pay for it. He teases Babe saying "Where will I get the money?" Then throws money into the air. Bunny then tells them that Babe and Kenzie need a manicure for his job. Kenzie says Saturday night for the manicure. Hudson didn't count the number of raisins he ate. Hudson then starts at ate one. At school, Kenzie tells Babe about a bad dream. A girl named Peggy starts crying about a birthday party and having no friends. Mason Kendall arrives and talks to Peggy, who is his step sister. Babe and Kenzie promise to come to Peggy's party Saturday night. At Game Shakers, Dub arrives and wants him and Trip to have a father son night. Trip says no. At Peggy's party, Babe wants Mason to arrive. At Game Shakers, Ruthless tells Hudson that raisons are dead grapes. Hudson tells Bunny and Ruthless about Peggy's party. Trip makes fun of Dub's head and Dub starts socializing with Hudson. Dub then tells Hudson to fly his helicopter. Trip becomes jealous. At Peggy's house, Mason arrives. Then, the doorbell rings. Bunny and Ruthless then arrive. Bunny paints Peggy's nails. Ruthless tells Mason that he spells good. Peggy's mom gives Ruthless some ice cream. Babe wants Mason to go into the hot tub alone. Everybody except Mason go inside the hot tub. At Fooders, Hudson and Dub are talking. At the hot tub, Babe is searching for Mason in the garage. Mason comes back and goes in the hot tub. Babe arrives and throws food in the hot tub because she's upset that Mason is with them. At Game Shakers, Hudson tells Trip that Dub took Hudson out to make him jealous. Trip then starts hanging out with Dub but Dub gets a call from a girl, and he lies to Trip that his friend Jack's in hospital, but Trip understands where he's going because he heard him call. Bunny and Ruthless then leave so Babe can hang with Mason. Mason then goes with Bunny and Ruthless to the monster truck derby in Queens. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Tanner Buchanan as Mason Kendall *Pam Cook as Mrs. Kendall *Isabella Blake-Thomas as Peggy Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *The game Pop Star Surgeon was seen in this episode. *Mason returns from Lost Jacket, Falling Pigeons. *At one scene, Double G called Trip "Busy B". This is a reference to Peezy B, a character that Kel Mitchell (who plays Double G) played in Sam & Cat (another Dan Schneider's show), at the episode #PeezyB. *In the scene where Triple G is telling Double G that he can't hang out with him, he references the song Cats in the Cradle by Harry Chapin. References Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2016 airing Category:Season 1 Episodes